Phineas and Ferb Teens
Introduction Phineas, Ferb and their friends are now taking high life and new adventures goes in. Will they be ready for a new life? Find out now at Phineas and Ferb teens! There's gonna have a lot of Phinabella and a little bit of Ferbnessa. So stay tuned! Chapter 1- A Brand New Day (15-year-old Phineas starts to wake up in the morning and goes down for his breakfast And getting ready for school) Phineas: (at the dining table) Hi mom! hi dad! Mom: Phineas, I prepared you some breakfast. As usual, you're late again. Phineas: Sorry mom. Ferb, did you finish the project? Ferb: Yes, yes I did it. Phineas: I will watch Isabella practice later for her cheer leading. Ferb: Ok. (sarcastically) I bet you do lovey-dovey at her again. Phineas: (blushes) WHAT?! I usually did in front of her?! Ferb: Yes, at one time, you were like, dead on the ground when you saw her. Phineas: (blushes) Well, I-I was on a trance. And I'm only gonna see her practice. Ferb: (teasingly) Oh, really? Phineas: (madly) Stop it, Ferb. (The school bus honked at their house) Phineas: That must be the bus. Let's go Ferb! (They went to the school bus and saw Isabella) Isabella: Oh hi Phineas! There's 2 extra seats beside me. You and Ferb can sit here. (Phineas and Ferb sat next to Isabella) Phineas: Thanks Isabella! Isabella: You're welcome, Phineas! So Phineas, watcha doin? Phineas: You know, projects and stuff. Isabella, your cheerleading practice is 3 pm, right? Isabella: Yeah, why? Phineas: I'm gonna watch you practice. Isabella: (romantically) You do it for me? Phineas: Sure, I'll do it to my friend. Isabella: (flatly) Really? As a friend only? Phineas: Let me rephrase it. I'll do it to my BEST friend. Isabella: (flatly) Ok, close enough. (At 7:30 am, they start to began their classes) (Before lunch, Phineas and Ferb invited their friends at lunch. During lunch...) Phineas: So Ferb, how things coming around? Ferb: Hm,just fine. Phineas: Okay. Isabella, I'll come to your practice later, okay? Isabella: Thanks Phineas! Baljeet: (annoyed) Buford, will you stop me carrying me like a luggage? It's annoying me!!! Buford: That's my job, annoying you. (At 3 pm, Phineas went to the gym to see Isabella practice) Isabella: Ready girls! Cheerleaders: Yes we are, captain! We are best, we are best We will win among the rest Go Danville High!!! (Phineas watches Isabella practice) Phineas: (thinking) Wow, Isabella's so good! Good thing she knows cheerleading. She's a perfect friend to me. She's nice, a good leader, loyal,...beautiful, her eyes sparkle like stars, and hair's so silky and she' so... WHAT?! I can't believe I said that. She's my friend, nothing else. But I just can't resist her beautiful smile... (Isabella waves and smiles at him. Phineas blushes and waves nervously. After the practice...) Phineas: Wow Isabella, I think you're the best cheerleader in the school! Isabella: (blushes and smiles) Thanks Phineas! Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Linda Category:Phinbella Category:Ferbnessa Category:High school Category:Fanon Works